The present invention is drawn to a beater for playing a percussion device such as a drum that may be modified by a percussionist to produce different sounds.
One of the most important aspects of any percussion instrument is the device or beater, that strikes the percussion instrument to produce the sound. In the past, beaters such as drum brushes were developed primarily for use on drums with calfskin heads. However, in general, it can be said that drum brushes of the prior art failed to produce a sufficiently loud and bright sound when striking a percussion instrument and were, in addition, limited in the manner in which they could be adjusted. Furthermore, the balance of drum brushes of the prior art typically changed when the brushes were adjusted to produce different sounds. Another drawback to drum brushes of the prior art is that they were very susceptible of damage due to improper storage or handling.
In light of the shortcomings of prior art drum brushes listed above, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a fully adjustable drum brush or beater that has the same balance regardless of how the beater has been adjusted. In addition, it is an objective of this invention to provide a beater that is self storing and therefore less susceptible to damage during transportation. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a beater having a handle with which a percussionist may use a number of different percussion accessories, including, among others, a brush, a rigid rod, or a flexible rod.